GUIrlande et sapin de Noël
by Emelineee
Summary: -Oh du gui ! Vous savez ce que ca veut dire hein ? Fit Pansy, son regard clairement calculateur. - Mais vous êtes malade ! cria Malfoy. - C'est hors de question ! Renchérit Harry en reculant d'un pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.  
><strong>Couple<strong> : Harry/Draco.

Voila une petite histoire de Noël, commencé pourtant pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai eu un peu de mal à la continuer mais maintenant qu'il fait froid je suis plus dans l'ambiance, manquerait plus que de la neige ! (oui je sais je peux toujours rêver ^^)

S'il y a des fautes, des incohérences ou des problèmes de frappe, dites le moi !

**GUIrlande et sapin de noël**.

Harry jura fortement quand il se retrouva pour la 10ème fois, en un quart d'heure, les fesses dans la neige.

- Oh Harry, fais un effort s'il te plait ! soupira Hermione qui se tenait à coté de lui, bien campé sur ses skis.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, un « tu te fou de ma gueule ? » sur le bout de la langue, puis essaya laborieusement de se relever. Au bout de 2 minutes où il s'embrouilla dans ses skis, faillit se casser une cheville et souleva un nuage de neige, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, re-soupira et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Mais Blaise qui arrivait à toute allure, slaloma entre leurs mains jointes, et Harry tomba une fois de plus dans la neige, tandis que le rire de Blaise s'éloignait.

Car oui, depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentards et Gryffondors se parlaient, et même plus que ça, une sorte d'amitié était née entre eux. Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Draco avaient voulu rejoindre l'Ordre à la surprise général, et après de nombreux interrogatoires sous veritaserum, ils avaient été acceptés. La cohabitation ne s'était pas faite en douceur et il avait fallu de nombreux mois, au court duquel Pansy sauva la vie à Ron et Harry (ce qui aida grandement), pour qu'une sorte de respect mutuel ne vienne s'installer. Depuis, leur relation s'était améliorée, évidemment encore ponctuée de piques, conflits et chamailleries en tout genre. Les points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts étaient plus nombreux qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Ron avait trouvé en Blaise un adversaire d'échec à sa hauteur, et Hermione et Théo se lançaient souvent dans de grande discussion sur des livres inconnus qu'eux seul comprenaient. Même Pansy et Hermione, qui pourtant étaient extrêmement différentes, échangeaient de longs regards ou sourires complices, de celles qui savent des choses que personne ne comprend. Les seuls qui ne s'étaient pas vraiment rapprochés étaient Harry et Draco, ce qui n'étonnait personne. Ils ne se battaient plus mais continuaient tout de même à se lancer des piques ou remarques hargneuses dés qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Leurs amis, énervés et lassés de leurs altercations incessantes, n'abandonnaient pas l'idée de les rapprocher.

C'est donc sans aucune (ou presque) hésitations que tous avaient accepté l'invitation d'Hermione à venir en France faire du ski pendant les vacances de Noel, ses parents avaient un grand chalet en Haute Savoie. Mais tous ne savaient pas skier, Draco, Blaise et Pansy, que leurs parents avaient amené presque chaque hiver, étaient de vrai pro. Ron et Théo essayaient pour la première fois et ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, surtout en comparaison d'Harry. Lui, n'avait jamais posé les pieds sur des skis, les Dursley le déposaient toujours chez la Tante Marge quand ils partaient, et son premier essai était une vraie catastrophe. C'est pourquoi après presque un après midi à être tombé, retombé et encore tombé, Harry en avait marre. Il était trempé, il avait froid, mal au dos et aux fesses et ne rêvait que de prendre une bonne douche et de se coucher. Hélas Hermione ne voulait pas le laisser partir, elle s'obstinait à lui apprendre à skier. Il leva la tête vers la Gryffondor et tenta à nouveau :

-Mione, tu me laisse rentrer au chalet ? implora-il, jouant sur sa voix larmoyante, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux de chiens battus, cachés sous les énormes lunettes de skis.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques seconde, réfléchissant, puis finit par acquiescé un peu sèchement. Harry se leva et lui sauta dans les bras, tout à sa joie d'enfin arrêter.

- Mais demain tu réessaye ! lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, ce qui fit redescendre son enthousiasme.

- Mioooone ! J'aime vraiment pas le ski! Je n'y arrive pas ! Gémit-il en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

- Je te demande juste d'essayer une autre fois.

Son expression s'était adoucie.

Il enleva donc ses skis, et redescendit la piste, tandis qu'Hermione allait rejoindre Ron qui venait de tomber. Il marchait difficilement, ses après-ski l'affublant d'une démarche ridicule, en priant pour que personne ne le voie. C'est bien sur ce moment que choisit Malfoy pour passer à toute vitesse à coté de lui, le frôlant et manquant même de le renverser. Harry le regarda descendre la piste dans sa combinaison bleu turquoise, avec un naturel et une classe qu'il ne pu que lui accorder. Il détourna son regard de la silhouette bleu qui continuait de s'éloigner et continua sa marche qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un canard boiteux.

Affalé sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry essayait de trouver la meilleure excuse pour ne pas aller skier demain. Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre où tourbillonnaient les flocons de neige, il en était à se demander s'il n'allait pas vraiment se casser une jambe quand une exclamation le fit sursauter, le tirant de ses pensées. Il reconnu la voix de Ron et leva la tête, son ami était sur une chaise en face de Blaise, un jeu d'échec entre eux et paraissait passablement énervé.

-T'as triché !

-Pas du tout. Lui répondit la voix de Blaise, neutre.

-Si, t'as triché !

-Non.

-Mais si ! J'en suis sur ! T'as profité que Mione vienne me voir ! s'exclama Ron en se levant.

Le métis leva les yeux aux ciels, il était toujours assis et semblait presque blasé.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais profité du fait que tu embrasse Hermione pour changer une pièce du jeu ?

-Oui c'est ce que je pense, t'es qu'un sal Serpentards ! s'exclama Ron

La remarque sembla avoir touché Blaise qui se leva à son tour :

-Et toi t'es qu'un stupide Gryffondors qui est prêt a n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à avouer que tu as perdu. Siffla-il, les dents serrées.

Ron allait répliquer mais Hermione, le tira par le bras en direction des chambres. Elle esquissa un grimace d'excuse à Blaise derrière le dos de son petit ami tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Blaise, lui, n'avait pas bougé et c'est seulement quand Théo posa une main sur son épaule qu'il décrispa ses points serrés et sembla reprendre conscience du monde alentour. Son regard se posa sur Harry, puis sur Pansy qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, et enfin sur Draco qui venait juste de descendre les escaliers.

-Hé Blaise, ca va ? demanda le blond tandis qu'Harry le détaillait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillé de la douche qu'il avait du prendre, et il portait un pantalon simple, noir et un pull gris en cachemire, qui suivait les lignes sveltes de son torse. Le survivant ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il était vraiment élégant. En ce moment cependant il fronçait les sourcils, la réponse de son ami, constitué d'un grognement, n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-il

Et avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Pansy répondit, sans même lever les yeux de son livre :

-Ron s'est _encore_ énervé parce que Blaise a _encore_ gagné aux échecs, rien de bien nouveau tu vois.

Malfoy soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une goutte s'en échappa et glissa le long de sa joue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Harry, lui, suivit le parcourt de cette goutte avec attention. Elle venait de se glisser dans le cou et finit sa course à l'encolure du pull. C'est la voix sarcastique de Malfoy qui le sortie de sa contemplation :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Je suis tellement beau que tu bloque sur moi ?

-Rêve pas Malfloy, même si j'ai des lunettes je vois encore assez bien pour ne pas te trouver beau ! rétorqua-il avec habitude.

Mais hélas il avait raison. Malfoy était vraiment séduisant. Ce n'était pas que ses fascinants yeux gris, ou encore son corps d'apollon, il avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de fascinant. Peut être sa démarche un brin orgueilleuse et conquérante, ou sa voix, plutôt douce et envoutante. Ou encore les gestes qu'il effectuait avec une classe et une élégance naturelle, qui démontrait de son éducation bourgeoise et aristocratique. Peut être aussi le charme et le charisme qu'il possédait avec tant de désinvolture, qui obligeait les gens à se retourner dans la rue. Surement un mélange de tout ça, qui le rendait si attirant.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Pansy le coupa, cassante :

-Oh c'est bon, y'a déjà eu assez de disputes pour aujourd'hui alors vous vous la fermez !

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais Malfoy alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou se trouvait Harry, en continuant à lui lancer des regards haineux, auquel le Gryffondor répondait, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était beau, qu'il ne le trouvait pas insupportable et détestable.

Blaise et Théo montèrent dans les chambres quelques minutes après et Harry les suivit de près.

Le lendemain l'ambiance s'était allégé, Ron avait finit par s'excuser et tout était rentré dans l'ordre, si on excluait le fait qu'il trouvait Malfoy de plus en plus attirant bien sur.

OooooooooOoooooooooO

-Hé les gars, c'est parti pour les déco de noel !

L'exclamation bruyante et soudaine de Ron vint briser l'atmosphère reposant du salon où Draco et Blaise bavardaient doucement tandis qu'Harry, somnolent, laissait échapper un ou deux avis de temps en temps. Harry sursauta violemment, Blaise éclata de rire devant sa réaction et Draco se tourna vers Ron, un sourcil levé :

-Les quoi ? Non mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais accrocher des vieux bouts de ficelle à une plante ?

-Ha si, vieux c'est une super idée ! fit Blaise qui se leva énergiquement, on se ramollit à rien faire là !

Ron éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Malfoy qui chassa sa main d'un geste vif, et fit claquer sa langue, agacé.

-Aller princesse, ca va être fun ! Assura Ron avant d'ajouter, de toute façon t'as pas le choix, c'est Hermione qui a décidé et quand ça touche à noël, rien de peut la faire changer d'avis !

-Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas me faire changer d'avis ? demanda Hermione qui passait la porte.

-C'est Malfoy qui ne veut pas décorer, déclara-il, avec un sourire cynique pour le blond, avant d'aller prendre sa chérie par la taille.

-Ha non Draco ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, tu décoreras la maison comme tout le monde.

Il grommela quelque chose et Harry sourit ironiquement, personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers d'Hermione quand elle avait une idée.

-Tu as dis quoi Draco ? insista-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oui maman ! répondit ironiquement Malfoy, mais Harry remarqua cependant qu'il avait un très léger sourire.

Le comportement souvent trop maternel de la Gryffondor faisait bien rire la petite troupe, et encore plus les Serpentards qui se foutaient bien d'Harry et Ron quand ils se faisaient réprimander. Bien qu'ils rigolaient moins maintenant car eux aussi se faisaient engueuler, et c'était alors au tour des 2 Gryffondors de rigoler.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda Théo, en entrant dans le salon, suivit de Blaise et Pansy.

-On va faire les déco de noël ! répondit immédiatement Ron.

Harry vit Hermione sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son copain et déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Ron avait toujours adoré noël.

-Ha cool ! On peut vous aider ?

-J'allais vous appeler ! leur répondit Hermione, vu comme c'est grand on devrait faire des groupes !

Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de l'obliger à aller avec Malfoy, et vu comme il regardait Hermione, il devait penser exactement la même chose.

-Alors Ron et Blaise vous pourriez aller décorer le devant du chalet, commença la Gryffondor.

-Dehors ? se plaignit le métis, il fait froid !

-Cette chochotte ! se moqua Pansy, j'y vais si tu veux ! proposa-elle en souriant à Ron.

-Je pourrais décorer les étages du haut, se rattrapa Blaise, et Théo viendrait m'aider, ajouta-il en regardant son futur coéquipier.

-C'est une bonne idée, confessa Hermione avec un grand sourire, et Draco, Harry et moi nous allons décorer le sapin et le salon !

Elle agita sa baguette magique et un chant de noël débuta, une ribambelle de carton volèrent vers eux et un immense et imposant sapin apparu dans l'angle de la pièce. Chacun attrapa un ou deux cartons et il ne resta plus que Draco, Hermione et Harry.

La joie d'Hermione était contagieuse et, bien qu'il doive supporter Malfoy, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire accroché aux lèvres pendant qu'il sortait les guirlandes et boules à l'aide de la magie. L'énorme sapin attendait d'être décoré.

OooooooooOoooooooooO

-Potter passe moi l'étoile.

L'ordre lancé stoppa Harry dans sa recherche.

Ils avaient passés presque 2 heures à décorer, s'emmêlant dans les guirlandes, se disputant pour savoir si tel ou tel boule avait sa place sur l'arbre, galérant à tout accrocher. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire, mais à force de fouiller dans les cartons et de bouger constamment, le Gryffondor ne savait plus où il avait posé sa baguette.

Il releva la tête de son carton et se tourna vers Malfoy, perché sur un tabouret à coté du sapin.

-Prends la toi-même ! répondit-il avant de replonger dans le carton plein de vieilles boules cassées et de paillettes usées.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, passe moi l'étoile, répéta-il d'une voix détaché.

Harry releva la tête de son carton en soupirant :

-Je n'ai pas non plus la mienne alors bouge tes fesses et va la chercher.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa Harry de ses yeux sombres en croisant les bras.

-Je suis en hauteur alors que tu es déjà par terre, qui plus est à genoux -ce qui d'ailleurs devrait être ta place définitive- je ne descendrais pas alors que tu es juste à coté.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la voix rieuse d'Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans le salon le coupa :

-Je pars 30 secondes faire quelque chose et je vous retrouve en pleine dispute, vous n'êtes pas possible vous deux !

-Mais mioone il a dit que je devrais toujours me tenir à genoux devant lui ! geignit Harry.

Elle rigola :

-Merci je ne veux pas savoir les détails de votre vie intime !

-Ha mais c'est pas du tout ce que ça veut dire ! s'insurgea Malfoy, et passe moi l'étoile s'il te plait, puisque d'autre ne veulent pas se déplacer, ajouta-il en fixant Harry.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Malfoy était tellement énervant, cette façon de croire que tout le monde devait toujours être à sa disposition lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Hermione tendit l'étoile au blond et retourna vers Harry :

-Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire un petit effort ?

-Un effort ? c'est lui qui commence ! se défendit-il en le montrant d'un geste de la main, son regard suivant le mouvement.

-Harry, j'espère que tu te rends compte comme ce que tu dis est puéril !

Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la phrase, son attention était totalement fixé sur Malfoy. Il était sur la point des pieds sur le tabouret, le corps et le bras entièrement tendus pour accrocher l'étoile en haut de l'immense sapin. Sa position laissait apercevoir une bande de peau claire entre le pantalon gris parfaitement ajusté et le pull bleu très foncé, dont Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard. Il lui prit l'envie soudaine d'embrasser cette parcelle de peau pour en connaitre le gout. La voix lointaine d'Hermione déclarant qu'ils n'étaient que deux abrutis aveugles entra par une oreille et ressortit directement par l'autre, ne prenant pas le temps d'être analysé par un cerveau déjà complètement dirigé sur autre chose. Il lança un « hein ? » pour la forme et détourna enfin ses yeux, les posant sur Hermione qui levait les yeux aux ciels.

-Rien, rien du tout, répondit-elle avec un petit rire, je vais voir ou en sont Ron et Pansy !

Le Survivant acquiesça et il redirigea son attention sur Malfoy qui venait de sauter souplement de son tabouret pour venir se poser à coté de lui.

-On a fait du bon boulot Potter, conclut-il après avoir examiné longuement le sapin.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Répondit Harry qui avait lui aussi les yeux fixés sur l'arbre.

OooooooooooOooooooooO

Les jours suivants, tous allèrent skier, et Harry, qui à force de persuasion avait réussit à ne pas y echapper, profitait du grand chalet magnifiquement décoré, alternant lecture et sieste.

Le lendemain, ils grimpèrent tous dans la montagne et firent une gigantesque randonnée. Le paysage était magnifique, d'immenses sapins se dressaient au milieu de leur parcourt, leurs traces de pas venant rompre la surface immaculé de la neige. Ils avaient une vu imprenable sur toute les montagnes alentour. Cependant, malgré la splendeur du paysage, Pansy et Ron se plaignaient toute les 3m qu'ils voulaient rentrer, tout en se lançant des piques fatigués, tandis qu'Hermione, Draco et Blaise menaient la marche à un rythme bien soutenu. Harry et Théo, eux, trainaient derrière, complètement essoufflés et échangeaient des regards blasés par le comportement de leur ami. C'est totalement extenués qu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi et s'affalèrent dans leur lit sans même manger, rejoignant directement les bras de Morphée.

Le matin suivant ils se réveillèrent tous courbaturés et affamés, se trainant dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture. Et ils eurent une bonne surprise. Hermione, qui s'était levé tôt (elle est invincible), avait préparé une énorme raclette. L'appareil pour faire fondre le fromage trônait, presque majestueux, au centre de la gigantesque table en noyer massif et sombre. Tout autour se trouvait des assiettes débordantes de charcuteries et de fromages de toute sorte, des plats chargés de pommes de terre rondes, et deux bouteilles de vins blancs. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait avait rameuté toute la petite troupe qui n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille à midi. Ils se trouvaient maintenant en ébahissement devant la table garni, tandis qu'Hermione amenait un dernier plat.

-C'est… c'est toi qui a fait tout ca Mione ? demanda Harry, stupéfait et admirateur.

-Euh oui.

-Ouaou ma chérie, tu as carrément géré la ! souffla Ron avant d'aller embrasser sa petite amie.

-Je dois avouer Granger que tu n'a pas fait ca a moitié. Lui concéda Blaise.

Les compliments continuèrent à pleuvoir sur une Hermione rougissante.

Le repas fut mémorable et c'est le ventre rempli à l'extrême qu'ils allèrent s'affaler dans les fauteuils, canapés et poufs qui remplissaient le salon. Les murs beiges, le parquet foncé et les coussins doux aux couleurs claires, tout dans cette salle chaleureuse incitait à la détente. Au bout de presque une heure, les discussions s'étaient mollement éteintes et ils baignaient dans un silence calme et reposé, seulement brisé par la respiration forte de Ron. Il s'était endormi contre Hermione, qui commençait elle aussi à somnoler. Blaise et Théo, confortablement installé sur le canapé, chuchotaient entre eux. Draco, assis sur le tapis moelleux, était appuyé contre le fauteuil de Pansy qui lui caressait les cheveux d'une main distraite, tout en regardant la neige par la fenêtre. Harry, roulé en boule, dans un état semi-endormit, ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de Pansy. Il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, caresser les cheveux de Malfoy qu'il devinait si doux. Et qu'il s'abandonne ainsi, les yeux fermés, entre ses mains.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry descendit dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Il se rappela du temps ou être entouré d'autant de Serpentards le rendait mal à l'aise et cela le fit sourire, ce n'étais heureusement plus le cas. Il offrit un bonjour général et alla directement se servir une grande tasse de café, sous le regard ironique de Pansy. Il lui tira puérilement la langue en rigolant puis plongea dans sa tasse pour mieux se réveiller, mais il releva la tête une seconde plus tard. Malfoy descendait les escaliers. Il venait sans aucun doute de se lever et ce spectacle était autant inattendu que déconcertant. Sa chemise mal boutonnée, était à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon. Il se passa mollement une main dans les cheveux quelque peu ébouriffé et avança directement pour s'affaler sur une chaise en baillant. Son visage portait la marque du drap et il arborait un petit air chiffonné qu'Harry trouva très mignon. Juste avant de se rappeler que c'était à Malfoy qu'il pensait et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait être mignon.

C'est vrai qu'il avait très peu l'habitude de le voir si détendu et débraillé. Même si, la pression de la guerre en moins, il était un peu plus apaisé, il avait toujours cet air un peu froid et distant, exasperement impeccable. Cependant, en présence de ses amis, il se relâchait un peu. Harry l'avait vu quelque rare fois, leurs offrir des sourires éblouissants qui lui avait brulé le ventre.

-Et Draco, t'as boutonné Godric's Hollow avec Pré-au-lard. Plaisanta Blaise.

Malfoy leva la tête, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage :

-Hein ?

-Ta chemise, t'as mis les mauvais boutons dans les mauvais trous.

-Aah.

Et Malfoy défit sa chemise, dévoilant un torse pale, finement musclé que les yeux d'Harry avait du mal à quitter. Pour ne pas qu'il soit pris en plein délit de matage, il tourna la tête vers Pansy qui regardait les garçons assis à la table. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'une sorte de tendresse et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les Serpentards avaient beau faire les sans cœurs, Harry voyait bien l'immense affection qui les liaient. Ils avaient traversés beaucoup de choses difficiles ensemble, notamment pendant la guerre, qui les avaient profondément soudés. C'était presque pareil qu'entre Ron, Hermione et lui, une amitié indéfectible, qui s'était considérablement renforcé avec la guerre, les unissant encore plus.

Mais il était sur que si il lui avouait avoir vu comme elle les regardait, elle nierait tout en bloc. Les Serpentards aimaient conserver leur soi disant insensibilité, bien que cela ne trompe plus personne.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il reporta son regard sur la table où Théo et Blaise plaisantait sur un Draco pas bien réveillé.

-He dis donc Draco, t'as pas bien dormis cette nuit ? demanda Théo avec le ton de celui qui pose la question mais qui sait parfaitement la réponse, et même plus.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement suivit d'un « tu le sais très bien ! » un peu énervé.

Il releva la tête pour remercier Pansy qui venait de lui déposer une tasse de café fumante, quand son regard rencontra celui d'Harry. Il resta quelque seconde figé, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme étonné de le voir ici, avant de se redresser bien droit sur sa chaise et de soulever sa tasse pour boire.

Harry eut une sorte de serrement dans le ventre à voir Malfoy redevenir si distant et Pansy semblait partager son avis, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malfoy sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et leva la tête :

-T'étais où cette nuit Blaise ?

-Dans ma chambre pourquoi ? répondit le métis.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai regardé pourtant mais tu n'y étais pas.

-J'étais peux être déjà descendu boire un verre d'eau, ou au toilette, je me rappelle plus.

Son ton était neutre et assuré mais Malfoy continuait de le regarder avec cet air méfiant, et Harry intercepta un regard étrange entre Blaise et Théo. La voix de Malfoy trancha, pourtant dubitative :

-Tu as surement raison...

OoooooooOooooooooO

Le soir, après le repas, Harry marchait tranquillement en direction du salon quand il percuta quelqu'un, il jura et leva la tête, tandis qu'une voix Ô combien mélodieuse l'informait directement de l'obstacle en question :

-Putain Potter tu ne peux pas faire attention un peu ! s'exclama Malfoy.

-Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans ! Répliqua le Survivant.

-T'avais qu'a regardé devant toi aussi, t'es toujours aussi aveugle même avec tes horribles binocles !

-Mais tu sais quoi Malfoy, tu peux aller tu faire f.. commença Harry, passablement énervé, avant de se faire couper par l'exclamation d'Hermione :

-Oh du gui !

Il détourna immédiatement son regard de Malfoy et vit que toutes les personnes installées dans le salon avaient les yeux fixés au dessus d'eux deux. Il leva alors lentement la tête, avec appréhension, et effectivement, un énorme bouquet de gui était accroché à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Malfoy et lui.

-Vous savez ce que ca veut dire hein ? Fit Pansy, son regard clairement calculateur.

Il ne sut qui commença, mais bientôt le salon entier scandait en cœur « le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! »

Malfoy réagit avant lui.

-Mais vous êtes malade ! l'entendit il crier.

-C'est hors de question ! renchérit Harry en reculant d'un pas.

Mais leurs (bientôt ex-) amis ne les écoutaient pas et continuaient de réclamer en criant.

-Aller Draco, sinon je raconte à tout le monde tu sais quoi… susurra Blaise à voix basse, avec un sourire sadique.

Il se trouvait le plus près d'eux et seul Malfoy et lui l'avait entendu.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui avait les yeux légèrement écarquillé :

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

C'était autant une question qu'une menace, et malgré le ton froid que Malfoy avait employé, Harry sentait une légère appréhension.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Répondit Blaise, dont le sourire s'accentuait. Alors quand il était petit … commença-il en élevant la voix.

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de penser à cet aveu qu'allait faire Blaise, la main de Malfoy attrapa son cou et ses lèvres se plaquèrent vivement sur les siennes. Il y eut une seconde de flottement où Harry, les yeux écarquillés ne sut pas quoi faire, puis les lèvres douces de Malfoy bougèrent et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Le baiser lui brula les lèvres et il répondit avec un empressement et une ardeur qui le surpris lui-même. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de Malfoy, une main pressée sur son torse et l'autre remontant pour s'enfouir dans les cheveux fins et doux, tout en sentant la main du Serpentard agrippée à sa nuque. Puis il accorda l'accès de sa bouche à la langue de Malfoy, qui se faisait pressante. Le contact fut électrisant. Un frisson traversa son échine, renforcé par le fait que Malfoy venait de lui enserrer la taille avec force, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, si c'était possible. Le baiser était fort, renversant, terriblement passionné et la seule chose que pu penser Harry, fut que jamais, mais alors jamais, personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière là. Après de longues minutes affolantes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent, tout deux haletants, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ouaou… souffla Pansy, brisant le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé, et ce son sembla ramener Harry et Draco à la réalité.

Ils se détachèrent complètement l'un de l'autre, et détournèrent vivement le regard, gêné, puis Malfoy marmonna quelque chose dont le seul mot compréhensible était « dehors » et disparu vers la grande porte-fenêtre.

Harry, encore sonné, releva la tête et la scène devant lui l'aurait fait rire s'il en avait été capable. Tous ses amis étaient bouche bée, regardant toujours fixement l'endroit où ils venaient de s'embrasser. Mais voila il était terriblement troublé et n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il fuit les regards qui venaient de se poser sur lui et partit rapidement à l'étage dans la chambre qu'il occupait.

Le Survivant s'assit sur son lit, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait presque et ce baiser ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir à la situation. Oui c'était indéniable Malfoy était beau, terriblement sexy même. Oui depuis la fin de la guerre ils ne se tapaient plus dessus. Et oui il était presque devenu ami avec les Serpentards, mais même toutes ces raisons ne constituaient pas une excuse pour se laisser embrasser ! « Et répondre au baiser… » lui souffla une petite voix insupportable. Il porta sans s'en rendre compte une main à sa bouche tandis que la sensation des lèvres douces et impétueuses de Malfoy sur les siennes ne le quittait pas. Et il se rendit compte que jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Cette pensée l'énerva encore plus, il mit un coup de pied dans sa valise, la douleur se répandit dans ses orteils et il retint un cri de rage. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, comme un lion en cage.

Il voulait prendre l'air mais la peur de tomber sur Malfoy l'emportait sur son désir de marcher pour se changer les idées. Il ne pouvait pas non plus descendre, tout le monde allait forcément le bombarder de question auquel lui-même n'avait pas les réponses. Il se retrouvait donc coincé dans sa chambre, tournant dans sa tête des hypothèses, des plus idiotes aux plus bizarre, comme aller voir Malfoy et lui lancer le sortilège oubliette, ou encore lui sauter dessus et le frapper. Le Gryffondor décida finalement qu'il n'y aurait pas de confrontation, il ferait juste comme si de rien n'était, en espérant fortement que Malfoy en fasse de même. Et c'est fort de cette idée qu'il s'endormit.

A suivre …

Voila j'espère que vous avez bien aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez, de ce qui vous a déplu, ce que vous avez appréciez ou pas compris !

Les avis sont là pour faire progresser, alors je vous remercie si vous m'en laissez un ! ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu et Joyeux Noël !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai pris énormément de temps à poster la suite. J'ai bloqué à différents endroits de l'histoire et ca a beaucoup retardé mon écriture !

Je voudrais surtout dire un énorme merci à Gryffon-ner qui m'a aidé quand je n'y arrivais plus ! Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses histoires ! Encore merciii :D

Bref la fin est là et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Les jours qui suivirent furent imprégnés d'une ambiance inhabituelle et insolite. Draco et Harry s'ignoraient complètement, il n'y avait plus de remarques ou de regards haineux, ils faisaient tout simplement comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Leurs amis qui, au début, avaient apprécié l'absence d'altercation et le calme, commençaient sérieusement à se demander si cela prendrai fin un jour. Mais après que Pansy et Hermione se soit fait remballer par leur meilleur ami respectif en essayant de les rapprocher, ils décidèrent de les laisser se débrouiller seul.

Harry eut un peu de mal à ignorer Malfoy, il se rendit compte qu'il passait en fin de compte beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, à table par exemple ils s'asseyaient en face et passaient presque tout le repas à se faire des remarques. Ils aimaient aussi tout deux beaucoup le salon, et aucun ne voulait partir quand l'un y était, même s'ils clamaient haut et fort que la présence de l'autre était insupportable.

Ce fut donc plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, il faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Malfoy mais il avait l'impression qu'importe où qu'il aille, le blond y était déjà. Pendant les repas, ou les moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, son regard n'obéissait plus à sa volonté et était constamment attiré par lui.

Un soir à table, Harry tentait comme d'habitude de faire comme si Draco n'existait pas. Il s'était exilé à l'opposé du blond, mais il suffit d'un seul instant où il survola la table des yeux pour qu'il ne s'arrête instantanément sur lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il le dévora des yeux, s'attardant sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, fasciné par leur mouvement tandis qu'il parlait à Hermione. Il suivit le contour parfait de son menton pour arriver jusqu'à l'ourlet de ses lèvres, où la sensation de leur baiser lui revint bien trop clairement. Il essayait d'être le plus discret possible mais Malfoy dut sentir son regard sur lui et leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent alors une demi seconde, avant qu'Harry ne se détourne, et cela suffit amplement pour qu'il sente son ventre se serrer.

Il finit par s'avouer au bout de quelques jours que ne pas s'engueuler avec Malfoy lui manquait. Et c'était déjà un bon début.

Quelques jours après, il se rendait au salon. Il avait passé la journée entière à parcourir les rues avec Hermione pour acheter les cadeaux de Noel, et c'était bien plus épuisant que de combattre un mage Noir. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose c'était s'affaler dans un des fauteuils et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Hélas quand Harry entra dans le salon, Malfoy y était déjà. Il essaya de ne pas bloquer dessus et recula lentement sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis tourna les talons et arriva dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un rire, Ron semblait avoir essayé de faire la cuisine, un poulet déplumé et sans tête tournoyait en l'air, tandis qu'une série de louches et cuillères effectuaient de grands saltos. Une ribambelle de tomates, aubergines et courgettes coupées en rondelles volaient en rond autour de Ron qui se protégeait la tête de ses bras. Son rire lui fit relever la tête :

- Tu peux aller me chercher Hermione s'il te plait ? demanda-il, piteux, pendant qu'un morceau de courgette tentait de lui rentrer dans l'oreille.

Harry sortit de la cuisine en riant et monta les escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque, endroit le plus probable où devait se trouver Hermione. La bibliothèque occupait l'étage le plus haut du chalet, là où était habituellement le grenier. Les Granger l'avaient aménagé entièrement, en faisant un paradis pour les lecteurs. 3 des 4 murs étaient recouverts de livres en tout genre, tandis que sur le dernier, une immense fenêtre ouvrait la vue sur les montagnes alentours, éclairant la bibliothèque. Disposés un peu partout, des poufs et fauteuils à l'apparence moelleuse incitaient à s'y prélasser et contribuaient à faire de l'espace un petit coin parfait. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer où Hermione passait ses vacances d'hiver étant enfant. Même Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas un grand lecteur, adorait ce lieu, il avait déjà passés plusieurs heures sur le grand fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre à se reposer ou à lire.

Il y avait une ambiance un peu précieuse dans les bibliothèques, qui avait toujours poussé Harry au silence quand il rentrait dans ce genre de lieu. C'est pourquoi quand il monta les escaliers pour trouver Hermione, il fit le moins de bruit possible.

Le Gryffondor poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque, et passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture. Il allait demander s'il y avait quelqu'un quand un spectacle l'arrêta net : Blaise et Théo qui s'embrassaient éperdument. Blaise, contre une étagère, avait une main perdue dans les cheveux châtains de Théo, l'autre crispé sur sa nuque, tandis que Théo, pressé contre lui, avait les siennes sous la chemise du métis. Leur baiser était passionnel, ils se dévoraient mutuellement et une question fusa presque instantanément dans la tête d'Harry : à quoi avait ressemblé son baiser avec Malfoy ? Avaient-ils été aussi sensuels ? Passionnés ? Il resta quelques secondes bouche bée, remarquant quand même la beauté du contraste de leur peau. Puis il recula lentement, et ferma avec précaution la porte avant de descendre les escaliers sans faire de bruit, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire remarquer. Il croisa Hermione qui s'arrêta net en le voyant :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca va ? demanda-elle directement, scannant son visage de son regard.

- Hein.. heu oui pourquoi ? répondit Harry précipitamment.

- Tu fais une tête bizarre…

- Euh non non tout va bien ! Et Ron a besoin de ton aide, il est dans la cuisine. Avertit-il en se rappelant pourquoi il était allé chercher Hermione.

- Olala qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira-elle avant de descendre en vitesse, et Harry la suivit.

OooooOOooooOOooooooO

C'était le soir du réveillon, le bruit des conversations, des rires et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient témoignaient de l'ambiance festive et joyeuse.

Harry s'appuya plus confortablement sur sa chaise après avoir finis son verre et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Malfoy semblait être dans une grande discussion animé avec Ron, qui répondait énergiquement en bougeant les bras. Hermione, une main posée sur la cuisse de Ron, montrait quelques sorts à Pansy qui visiblement les faisaient rires. Blaise et Théo avaient disparu depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, prétextant quelque chose à chercher dans la cuisine, et Harry se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer avant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait des regards, des gestes furtifs et discrets, des absences inexpliqués qui ne trompaient pas, et maintenant qu'il les avait surpris, il trouvait ça parfaitement évident et surtout très visible. Et au vu du regard que s'étaient lancés Hermione et Pansy quand le couple était partit dans la cuisine, Harry n'était pas le seul à savoir.

Il s'était demandé ce qu'en pensait Malfoy mais il ne semblait même au courant. Harry avait même hésité à lui en parler avant de se rappeler qu'il devait l'ignorer, il trouvait d'ailleurs ça de plus en plus stupide. Il avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant le baiser, mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas non plus oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il restait incertain, partagé entre l'envie de lui parler ou de s'enfuir quand il le voyait. Il se contentait donc de ne rien faire.

Une exclamation le ramena au moment présent. Pansy, en essayant un sort d'Hermione, avait mit le feu à un bout de nappe. Un filet d'eau l'éteint un seconde après mais une légère odeur de brulé restait. Harry se leva, il voulait prendre l'air, il avait un peu trop bu. En même temps c'était de la faute de Malfoy. Quand il l'avait vu si beau, habillé d'un pantalon noir simple mais classe, une chemise bleu-grise extrêmement bien ajusté, il avait finit son premier vers cul-sec, histoire de trouver une excuse à la soudaine chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui. Durant le repas, qui fut délicieusement copieux, il buvait une gorgée à chaque fois que son regard déviait sur Malfoy, ce qui expliquait amplement son niveau d'alcoolémie plutôt élevé, et vu ce que Malfoy avait bu, il ne devait pas en être bien loin.

Il se leva donc, enfila un gros pull sur sa chemise et sortit par la grande porte fenêtre. L'air frais l'entoura et il soupira de bien être, il faisait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur. Il s'avança et s'accouda à la balustrade du balcon, respirant à plein poumon l'air vivifiant qui le dégrisait. Il contempla quelque seconde le ciel, et fredonna au même rythme que le chant de noël qui lui parvenait faiblement de la salle à manger. Il se tourna et par la grande vitre observa ses amis. Ron, Pansy, Draco et Hermione étaient mort de rire, ce qui était certainement dû à une blague de Ron, leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs yeux brillants, cela le fit sourire.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'Harry se rendait vraiment compte à quel point leurs relations avaient changés. Tout était allé lentement, presque naturellement et c'est quand il se rappelait la haine qu'il avait à leur égard, qu'il voyait réellement comment tout avait évolué. C'était dans la façon qu'avait Ron de rigoler avec Malfoy, ou comment Pansy et lui pouvaient parler pendant des heures. C'était dans pleins de petits détails qui paraissaient insignifiants mais qui en faite traduisaient une amitié qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Le Survivant vit Malfoy se lever, un énorme sourire trahissant le fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir, et partir en direction de la cuisine, après avoir soufflé quelques mots à ceux de la table. Harry suivit des yeux la divine chute de rein jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de revenir sur Pansy qui venait de l'apercevoir. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit debout à son tour. Elle portait une robe noir moulante très chic, s'arrêtant mi-cuisse, et Harry admira son déhanché tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui. Pansy était vraiment une belle femme, avec ses cheveux noir coupés au carré, son regard transperçant et son corps de rêve. Ils étaient devenus plutôt proche, et même si elle s'amusait grandement à le railler sur tout ce qu'il faisait, les discussions interminables à refaire le monde, il ne les comptait même plus. S'il n'avait pas un penchant aussi marqué pour la gente masculine, c'est sur qu'elle aurait été son type de femme.

- Tu ne rentre pas ? demanda-elle après avoir passé la tête par la porte vitrée.

- Il lui sourit :

- J'arrive, je me rafraichis, on étouffe dedans.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna s'assoir à la table où Ron et Hermione s'étaient retournés pour sourire eux aussi à Harry.

Harry se détourna et cette fois fixa les lumières de la ville qu'il apercevait au loin. Le bruit d'ouverture de la porte le fit se retourner un peu brusquement et il fut étonné. Malfoy venait de sortir sur le balcon, un air hébété sur le visage. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de la présence du Gryffondor. Il avait un air un peu surpris, il ressemblait presque à un enfant paumé alors, oubliant ce qui s'était passé, Harry lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et parut enfin le voir, il ouvra la bouche, incertain, mais Harry repéra Blaise et Théo qui sortaient de la cuisine en grimaçant et son cerveau fit directement le lien :

- Tu viens de les surprendre c'est ca ? demanda-il d'une voix douce.

Malfoy acquiesça puis fixa quelque seconde le vide avant d'exploser soudainement :

- Mais ils auraient quand même pu me le dire ! S'écria-il, on est ami non ? Mais j'hallucine ! Mes deux meilleurs amis sont en couple et je ne l'apprends même pas de leur bouche, il faut que j'attende de les surprendre !

Il agrémentait chacune de ses phrases par un coup de pied rageur dans la neige et Harry le regardait s'énerver tout seul, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Gryffondor comprenait la réaction de Malfoy, même si elle l'étonnait venant de lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit blessé parce que ses amis lui avaient caché quelque chose.

- Tu devrais peut être allé leur parler. Suggéra Harry au bout d'un moment, quand le balcon ressembla trop à un champ de bataille.

Malfoy sembla réfléchir à sa proposition et rentra directement dans le chalet. Harry rigola et le suivit. Il le vit partir d'un pas un peu raide, suivit de Blaise et Théo qui n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là ? demanda Ron d'une voix forte, pourquoi Malfoy est énervé ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas content que Théo et Blaise ne lui ai pas dit qu'ils sont en couple. Expliqua Pansy comme si c'était normal, en envoyant un sourire complice à Hermione.

- Hein ? cria Ron, Blaise et Théo sont ensemble ?

Il jeta un regard déconcerté à Hermione qui rigolait puis à Harry qui venait de s'assoir. Ce dernier acquiesça et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Olala mais je ne savais pas !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent ils continuèrent de parler comme si de rien était, en écoutant cependant si aucun bruit d'agonie ne leur parvenait de l'endroit où était les trois Serpentards.

Quand ils réapparurent, Malfoy avait cette fois un air faussement énervé mais Harry voyait le léger sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Blaise et Théo, juste derrière, se tenaient la main. Il y eu une sorte de blanc pendant quelque seconde où tout le monde se regarda, puis Ron cassa cette ambiance un peu embarrassante :

- Bon on va ouvrir les cadeaux ! Lança-il.

Il y eu un rire général, puis Pansy sortit sa baguette, et une ribambelle de cadeaux de toutes formes et toutes tailles descendit les escaliers en volant, venant se poser en un gros tas sous le sapin.  
>Ils échangèrent tous un regard, avant de se diriger, plus ou moins rapidement selon les personnes, vers le sapin.<p>

Une heure plus tard le salon était entièrement recouvert de papier cadeaux, de boites en cartons et autres. Chacun se servait d'un cadeau offert ou en discutait. Ron piochait dans un de ses nombreux paquets de chocolats, un énorme sourire aux lèvres tandis que Blaise s'extasiait sur son magnifique échiquiers en cristal. Pansy indiquait l'utilité de chaque produit de beauté qu'elle avait offert à Hermione, à coté duquel trônait une pile de livres. Théo écoutait Harry expliquer le fonctionnement de sa nouvelle cape chauffante et pourvu du charme du bouclier, avant d'aller embrasser son petit copain, affirmant qu'il ne l'avait pas assez remercié.

Le Survivant surprit le regard affectueux que Malfoy posa sur ses amis, avant que son attention ne revienne sur Hermione qui le remercia pour la millième fois du collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il alla s'affaler à coté de Ron quelques minutes après, piochant lui aussi dans sa boite de chocolat, et surtout remerciant son meilleur ami pour la précieuse cape qu'il lui avait offert.

Harry jeta un regard sur le salon et rigola en remarquant que tout le monde portait un pull made in Mrs Weasley, très coloré et comme toujours orné de l'initial. Quand Ron avait expliqué à sa mère qu'ils passaient Noel avec tous ses amis, elle s'était empressée d'aller tricoter d'autres pulls. Le Gryffondor se demandait toujours comment elle arrivait à en produire autant, ce qui restait un eternel mystère. Lui, avait enlevé le fameux pull, il avait trop chaud, même si l'alcool était un peu redescendu. Il discutait avec Ron de ce que faisait sa famille, quand il aperçu Malfoy plus loin qui le regardait fixement, il accrocha son regard au sien et eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il était bien trop beau.

Il se rappela le cadeau que le Serpentard lui avait offert. Une potion de sommeil dérivé. Après la guerre il avait été obligé de prendre constamment des potions de sommeil pour dormir et avait développé une certaine dépendance à ce produit, helas plus il en prenait plus les effets diminuaient. Il dormait donc très mal et les cauchemars étaient devenus habituels, son accoutumance rendant les potions inutiles. Il avait été très étonné que Malfoy soit au courant de son problème, il le connaissait en fin de compte bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Un petit papier accompagnait le cadeau : « _C'est une potion de sommeil dérivé, plus naturelle et surtout adapté à toi. Elle devrait être plus durable et estomper les effets négatifs de la dépendance avec le temps. »_

Le Serpentard le fixait toujours, son regard argent le brulant, puis il lui montra le balcon d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'y diriger.

- … quand Rogue commence à monter sur la table et se déshabille.

Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où se tenait Malfoy, mit quelque seconde à comprendre ce que Ron disait.

- Hein ? fit il en tournant vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami quand l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau, déjà entamé par l'alcool et bien plus encore par le regard du Serpentard.

- C'est fou ce que tu deviens absent quand il est dans les parages.

- Hein… heu … je …

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy dehors avant de se lever.

- Je reviens. Lâcha –il avant de se diriger vers le balcon, sans voir Ron lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et Malfoy, qui était accoudé à la balustrade, se retourna lentement vers lui. Il portait le pull de Mrs Weasley, le sien était gris avec un grand D vert, et Harry sourit en se disant que Mrs Weasley avait été prudente sur les couleurs. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues un peu rouges. Il était magnifique, et malgré le froid glacial, Harry sentit son ventre le bruler. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Malfoy ne prenne la parole :

- Hum Potter, je voulais te dire merci. Il marqua une légère pause avant de continuer, pour quand j'étais sur le balcon, et pour le cadeau …

Harry lui avait offert une permission d'Azkaban pour voir plus souvent son père en prison, il avait fait marcher son statut d'Héro (chose qu'il détestait habituellement faire) pour avoir cette autorisation. C'était Hermione qui lui avait confié à demi-mot que Draco souffrait de ne presque pas voir son père.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre :

- Euh… je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et Hermione m'a parlé de … enfin que tu … Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre en regardant ailleurs, et Harry respira lentement, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Malfoy prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête, ancrant ses yeux à ceux d'Harry :

- Merci beaucoup, dit il.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise que Malfoy le remercie aussi sincèrement, il aurait voulu tourner la tête mais il avait l'impression d'être bloqué sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Vraiment. Insista Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor avala sa salive :

- Ce … ce n'est pas grand chose …

- Pour moi si.

Et Harry hocha la tête, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, il comprenait. Même si son père était un meurtrier, il restait son père et il savait à quel point c'était important.

- Et … toi aussi merci pour ton cadeau, c'est vraiment …

Harry ne savait pas quel adjectif conviendrait le mieux. Adorable ? Surprenant ? Indispensable ?

Cette potion de sommeil allait vraiment lui changer la vie, il n'avait pas fait de vraies nuits depuis au moins 1 an. Très peu de gens étaient au courant de son problème de dépendance.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant. Dit-il finalement.

- Oh … euh … Je …. Si.

Il y eut quelque seconde de flottement. C'était si étrange de parler à Malfoy comme ça, sans se cacher derrière des insultes ou des piques.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'adapter pour toi, j'espère qu'elle marchera.

Harry était réellement touché que Malfoy ait passé du temps sur quelque chose rien que pour lui, bien que cela l'étonna grandement.

Malfoy se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise -ce qui était plutôt rare- et Harry sentit que le sujet qu'ils avaient évité durant tant de temps allait arriver.

- Et je voulais m'excuser aussi…. Pour le baiser.

Il avait détourné la tête.

- Tu regrettes ? La question d'Harry était sortit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

- Non !

La réponse avait fusé, aussi vite que la question, et bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne vienne pas du cœur. Malfoy avait relevé vivement la tête en même temps qu'il répondait et ils se fixaient maintenant, respirant un peu rapidement, prenant à peine conscience de ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

- Et toi ? demanda lentement le Serpentard après quelques secondes, tu regrettes ?

Harry n'arrivait plus à parler, il fit non de la tête et les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Malfoy.

Puis sans savoir qui avait fait le premier pas, il se retrouva collé à Malfoy, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se demanda qui avait prit l'initiative, mais dés que la bouche de Malfoy bougea, envoyant des frissons dans ton son corps, sa main se crispa sur la nuque du blond et il décida qu'en fin de compte ca n'avait que très peu d'importance.

Il s'accrocha au pull de Malfoy pendant que les mains de se dernier, dans le bas de son dos, le pressait contre lui. Harry frissonna, bien plus à cause de l'intensité du baiser que par le froid glacial, ce baiser l'étourdissait et le grisait bien plus que n'importe quel alcool. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre de pull avant de sortir et pourtant la température ambiante ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur lui tant il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Il sentait contre la langue de Malfoy, le gout de chocolat et de champagne, mais surtout celui de Malfoy, et jamais un baiser avec une telle saveur ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, la neige commença lentement à tomber sur leurs silhouettes enlacées.

OooooOOooooOOooooooO

Le lendemain une scène sembla étrangement se répéter, Malfoy descendait les escaliers menant à la cuisine, les cheveux en pétards et le visage chiffonné. Cependant cette fois, Harry ne se cacha pas pour le dévorer du regard. Une tasse de café noir dans la main, des cernes sous les yeux mais un sourire rayonnant qui ne trompait personne, il le matait sans vergogne. Le reste de la troupe s'empêcha de rire quand Malfoy, levant les yeux, intercepta le regard d'Harry et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, réplique de celui qui ornait les lèvres d'Harry depuis ce matin. Le Survivant ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant qu'il s'asseyait et Théo, jouant le jeu de l'ignorant interrogea son meilleur ami :

- Tu étais où ce matin Draco ?

- Dans ma chambre. Répondit-il, un air faussement neutre sur le visage, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil entendu à Harry qui cacha son sourire dans sa tasse.

- Vraiment ? demanda Blaise, avec un sourire malicieux, en une vengeance amical de la dernière fois.

Il eut pour seul réponse un haussement de tête approximatif. Harry venait de s'étirer en baillant, dévoilant un bout de peau entre son t-shirt et le bas de son pyjama qui captivait entièrement l'attention de Draco.

- Bon je vais aller me laver moi. Lança Harry, faussement innocent, avant de monter les escaliers.

Draco tint exactement 30 secondes avant de se lever, arguant qu'il allait se préparer, et se précipita vers l'étage du haut.

Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, toute la table échangea un regard et éclata de rire.

**FIN**

J'ai une petite idée d'épilogue qui me trotte dans la tête, ca vous dirais ? ^^

J'espère que ca vous a plu et désolé pour les fautes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

D'ailleurs je cherche une béta pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes, des erreurs de syntaxe, les incohérences, etc … J'aimerais qu'elle connaisse très bien l'univers d'Harry Potter et qu'elle n'ait pas peur de donner son avis (j'accepte vraiment toutes les critiques ^^). Si quelqu'un est intéressé ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	3. Epilogue

Coucou !

Après toute vos si gentilles et encourageantes review, je ne peux que poster l'épilogue^^

Il est très court, c'est juste pour lever le voile du « secret » de Draco !

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, il n'y a rien qui me fait plus plaisir ! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPILOGUE<span>**

Le regard de Blaise était étrangement sérieux :

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Demanda-il, exagérément solennel.

Théo, Pansy, Hermione, Ron et Harry installés autour de la table hochèrent la tête d'un seul et même mouvement, le regard fixé sur Blaise, buvant ses paroles.

Blaise soupira, mélodramatique :

- Vous l'aurez voulu … et si Draco l'apprend, apprêtez vous à mourir.

Il fit une dernière pause théâtrale puis voyant que personne ne le stoppait, commença avidement :

- Alors quand il était petit, Draco… débuta-il en une parfaite réplique de la phrase commencée quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il menaçait pour Draco pour qu'il embrasse Harry.

Mais comme la dernière fois il fut stoppé. Draco qui venait d'arriver compris directement la situation en voyant les regards avides qui le fixaient et l'air coupable de Blaise.

- Ha non ! s'exclama –il furieux, tu vas quand même pas …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase :

- Quand il était petit Draco était fan d'Harry Potter. Lâcha Blaise

Et tandis que tout le monde ouvrait de grand yeux ébahit, Draco fixait Blaise, les yeux plissés et le regard mortel.

- Il fallait qu'il le sache ! Tu ne peux pas commencer une relation par le mensonge n'est ce pas ? Et puis si un jour il tombe sur les articles que tu collectionnais ? Essaya de se justifier le métis en levant les mains en signe de paix, cachant comme il le pouvait un sourire gentiment ironique.

Draco continuait de le scruter avec son regard de tueur, échafaudant des vengeances toutes plus douloureuses et sadiques les unes que les autres, avant que le corps d'Harry ne lui coupe le champ de vision. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Moi je trouve ça adorable… chuchota-il, et le souffle brulant qui s'échouait sur son cou le fit violemment frissonner.

- Vraiment ? demanda-il en laissant une main remonter le long du bras et s'arrêter sur l'épaule, tandis que l'autre effleurait le bas du dos.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse un baiser affolant dans le cou suivit d'un « ta chambre » presque impérieux. Il ne se fit pas prier et suivit son désormais petit ami dans l'étage du haut, son esprit dirigé sur le divin postérieur qui le précédait. Il en aurait presque oublié la vengeance qu'il allait élaborer pour Blaise. Presque …

Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autre chose en tête, comme le regard brulant que venait de lui lancer Harry en enlevant son t-shirt. Oh oui autre chose en tête, pensa-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

**FIN  
><strong>

Voila cette fois c'est vraiment finit, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ma petite histoire et merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
